User talk:59.95.212.106
Hi, welcome to India. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rakhdoo page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 02:24, 2009 July 2 દારા શિકોહ એક ગુમનામ સૂફી ડો. મહેબૂબ દેસાઈ મોગલ શાસનકાળ દરમિયાન સત્તાસંઘર્ષ સામાન્ય ઘટના છે. શ્રેષ્ઠ કે બળવાન પુત્ર પોતાની શ્રેષ્ઠતા સિદ્ધ કરી સત્તા પર આવ્યાનાં દૃષ્ટાંતો ઘણાં છે. દારા શિકોહ પણ એક એવું નામ છે. સત્તાસંઘર્ષમાં માર્યા ગયેલા મોગલ શહેજાદાથી વિશેષ ઓળખ દારા શિકોહની ઇતિહાસમાં વિકસી નથી. પણ દારા શિકોહના વ્યકિતત્વ સાથે સંકળાયેલ આઘ્યાત્મિક વિદ્વતાને પામવાનો કે ઉજાગર કરવાનો પ્રયાસ થયો નથી. એ સત્ય છે કે ઔરંગઝેબે તેના ભાઈ દારા શિકોહ (૧૬૧૫ થી ૧૬૫૯)ની હત્યા કરી સત્તા હાંસલ કરી હતી. સત્તાના આ સંઘર્ષમાં દારા શિકોહ જેવા અત્યંત સૂફીજ્ઞાનીને ઇસ્લામના ફતવાનો ભોગ બની ફાંસીના માચડે લટકી જવું પડયું હતું. એ ઘટના મોગલ ઇતિહાસનું કરુણ છતાં અજાણ્યું પ્રકરણ છે. ઔરગંઝેબની કટ્ટરતા ઇસ્લામને સમજી શકી ન હતી. એક હાથમાં તલવાર અને બીજા હાથમાં કુરાને શરીફ લઈ ઇસ્લામનો પ્રચાર કરવા નીકળેલ બાદશાહ ઔરંગઝેબ એ વાત ભૂલી ગયો હતો કે કુરાને શરીફમાં ‘લાઈકરા ફિદ્દિન’ અર્થાત્ ‘ધર્મની બાબતમાં કયારેય બળજબરી ન કરો’નો આદેશ વારંવાર આપવામાં આવ્યો છે. ઇસ્લામની આવી માનવતાને ન સમજી શકનાર ઔરંગઝેબ તેના ભાઈ દારા શિકોહની વિદ્વતા અને વિચારોની ગહનતાને પણ પામી શકયો ન હતો. દારા શિકોહને તેના પિતા શાહજહાંએ ઇ.સ. ૧૬૩૩માં પોતાનો અનુગામી જાહેર કર્યોહતો. સ્વભાવે શાંત અને રાજકારણમાં શૂન્ય એવો દારા શિકોહ અત્યંત આઘ્યાત્મિક મુસ્લિમ હતો. મૌલવીઓની કટ્ટર ઇસ્લામની વિભાવનાનો સખત વિરોધી હતો. ઇસ્લામના માનવીય અભિગમનો તે પ્રખર પુરસ્કર્તા હતો, અને એટલે જ દારા શિકોહએ ઇસ્લામ અને હિંદુ ધર્મનો અભ્યાસ કર્યો હતો. તે વેદોથી અત્યંત પ્રભાવિત હતો. હિંદના યોગીઓ અને હિંદુ સંન્યાસીઓ સાથે તેનો નિકટનો નાતો હતો. તેમની સાથે કલાકો સુધી તે ચર્ચા કરતો. પરિણામે તેના વિચાર અને આચારમાં સમન્વય અને સર્વધર્મ સમભાવ અદ્ભુત રીતે વ્યકત થતા હતા. સૂફીવાદનો દારા શિકોહ ચાહક હતો. અલબત્ત રાજકીય દૂરંદેશી અને સૈનિક કૂટનીતિ તેના વ્યકિતત્વમાં રજમાત્ર ન હતી. પરિણામે ઇ.સ. ૧૬૫૮માં સુમરગઢમાં ઔરંગઝેબે તેને પરાજય આપ્યો અને શાહજહાંના અનુગામીની ભારતના સમ્રાટ થવાની આશા પર પાણી ફરી વળ્યું. પણ શારજહાંના શાસનકાળ દરમિયાન દારા શિકોહ અનેક રાજયોના સૂબા તરીકે કાર્ય કરી પોતાની સર્વધર્મ સમભાવની નીતિને સાકાર કરી હતી. શાહજહાંએ દારા શિકોહને અમદાવાદના સૂબા તરીકે ઇ. સ. ૧૬૪૮માં નિયુકત કર્યોહતો. એ પૂર્વે ઔરંગઝેબે એક જૈનમંદિરને મસ્જિદ બનાવવાનું ફરમાન આપ્યું હતું. પણ સૂબા તરીકે નિયુકત થયાના ચોવીસ કલાકમાં જ દારા શિકોહે ઔરંગઝેબના એ ફરમાનને રદ કરી ‘શાહ-ઇ-બુલંદ ઇકબાલ મહંમદ દારા શિકોહ’ની મહોરવાળું નવું ફરમાન બહાર પાડી જૈનમંદિરને યથાવત્ રાખવા અને તેમાં ઘૂસી ગયેલા ફકીરો અને ભિખારીઓને તરત ત્યાંથી દૂર કર્યા હતા. આ ફરમાનનો અમલ થતા શેઠ શાંતિદાસ ઝવેરીએ દારા શિકોહના આવા સમભાવપ્રેરક પ્રથમ પગલાની પ્રશંસા કરી હતી. જયારે ઔરંગઝેબે દારા શિકોહના આવા પગલાની કટ્ટર મૌલવીઓ દ્વારા ટીકાઓ કરાવી હતી. આમ ઔરંગઝેબે ધાર્મિક અને રાજકીય બંને ક્ષેત્રોમાં દારા શિકોહને માત કરવા ફુટનીતિ આદરી હતી. પરિણામે ધીમે ધીમે કટ્ટર મૌલવીઓ દારા શિકોહને ઇસ્લામનો શત્રુ માનવા લાગ્યા. દારા શિકોહને આવા વિરોધોની કાંઈ ખાસ પડી ન હતી. તે તો તેના આઘ્યાત્મિક મનનમાં લીન રહેતો. તેના આઘ્યાત્મિક ચિંતનની સાક્ષી પૂરતા કેટલાક ગ્રંથોમાં સફીનતુલ અવલિયા (૧૬૪૦), સકીનતુલ અવલિયા (૧૬૪૨), રિસાલ-એ- હકનુમા (૧૬૪૬), હસ્નાતુલ આરેફિન (૧૬૫૨), મુકાલિમ-એ-બાબાલાલ વ દારા શુકુહ જેવા સૂફીગ્રંથોનો સમાવેશ થાય છે. સૂફીગ્રંથો ઉપરાંત દારા શિકોહએ વેદાંત અને તસવ્વુફનો પણ ડો અભ્યાસ કર્યો હતો. એ અભ્યાસના પરિપાક રૂપે વેદાંત અને તસવ્વુફનો તુલનાત્મક અભ્યાસ રજૂ કરતો ગ્રંથ ‘મજમઅુલ બહેરીન’ (૧૬૬૫) તેમણે તૈયાર કર્યોહતો. આ ઉપરાંત ઉપનિષદોનો અભ્યાસ પણ દારા શિકોહના અત્યંત રસનો વિષય હતો. તેણે ‘સિર્રે અકબર’ (૧૬૫૭) નામક ગ્રંથમાં ૫૦ ઉપનિષદોનો ફારસીમાં અનુવાદ કર્યોહતો. તેના માર્ગદર્શન તળે જ ‘યોગેવાસિષ્ટ ગીતા’ અને ‘પ્રબોધ ચંદ્રવિધા’ જેવા સંસ્કૃત ગ્રંથોનો ફારસીમાં અનુવાદ થયો હતો. ઔરંગઝેબ દારા શિકોહની આવી ઉદાર ધાર્મિક પ્રવૃત્તિઓને ન સાંખી શકયો અને કટ્ટર મૌલવીઓ દ્વાર દારા શિકોહ માટે ફાંસીનો ફતવો જાહેર કરાવ્યો. જાહેરમાં દારા શિકોહને ફાંસીને માચડે ચડાવી દેવામાં આવ્યો. દિલ્હીના હુમાયુના મકબરા પાસે દારા શિકોહને દફનાવવામાં આવ્યો છે. ડો. મહેબૂબ દેસાઈ મોગલ શાસનકાળ દરમિયાન સત્તાસંઘર્ષ સામાન્ય ઘટના છે. શ્રેષ્ઠ કે બળવાન પુત્ર પોતાની શ્રેષ્ઠતા સિદ્ધ કરી સત્તા પર આવ્યાનાં દૃષ્ટાંતો ઘણાં છે. દારા શિકોહ પણ એક એવું નામ છે. સત્તાસંઘર્ષમાં માર્યા ગયેલા મોગલ શહેજાદાથી વિશેષ ઓળખ દારા શિકોહની ઇતિહાસમાં વિકસી નથી. પણ દારા શિકોહના વ્યકિતત્વ સાથે સંકળાયેલ આઘ્યાત્મિક વિદ્વતાને પામવાનો કે ઉજાગર કરવાનો પ્રયાસ થયો નથી. એ સત્ય છે કે ઔરંગઝેબે તેના ભાઈ દારા શિકોહ (૧૬૧૫ થી ૧૬૫૯)ની હત્યા કરી સત્તા હાંસલ કરી હતી. સત્તાના આ સંઘર્ષમાં દારા શિકોહ જેવા અત્યંત સૂફીજ્ઞાનીને ઇસ્લામના ફતવાનો ભોગ બની ફાંસીના માચડે લટકી જવું પડયું હતું. એ ઘટના મોગલ ઇતિહાસનું કરુણ છતાં અજાણ્યું પ્રકરણ છે. ઔરગંઝેબની કટ્ટરતા ઇસ્લામને સમજી શકી ન હતી. એક હાથમાં તલવાર અને બીજા હાથમાં કુરાને શરીફ લઈ ઇસ્લામનો પ્રચાર કરવા નીકળેલ બાદશાહ ઔરંગઝેબ એ વાત ભૂલી ગયો હતો કે કુરાને શરીફમાં ‘લાઈકરા ફિદ્દિન’ અર્થાત્ ‘ધર્મની બાબતમાં કયારેય બળજબરી ન કરો’નો આદેશ વારંવાર આપવામાં આવ્યો છે. ઇસ્લામની આવી માનવતાને ન સમજી શકનાર ઔરંગઝેબ તેના ભાઈ દારા શિકોહની વિદ્વતા અને વિચારોની ગહનતાને પણ પામી શકયો ન હતો. દારા શિકોહને તેના પિતા શાહજહાંએ ઇ.સ. ૧૬૩૩માં પોતાનો અનુગામી જાહેર કર્યોહતો. સ્વભાવે શાંત અને રાજકારણમાં શૂન્ય એવો દારા શિકોહ અત્યંત આઘ્યાત્મિક મુસ્લિમ હતો. મૌલવીઓની કટ્ટર ઇસ્લામની વિભાવનાનો સખત વિરોધી હતો. ઇસ્લામના માનવીય અભિગમનો તે પ્રખર પુરસ્કર્તા હતો, અને એટલે જ દારા શિકોહએ ઇસ્લામ અને હિંદુ ધર્મનો ડો અભ્યાસ કર્યોહતો. તે વેદોથી અત્યંત પ્રભાવિત હતો. હિંદના યોગીઓ અને હિંદુ સંન્યાસીઓ સાથે તેનો નિકટનો નાતો હતો. તેમની સાથે કલાકો સુધી તે ચર્ચા કરતો. પરિણામે તેના વિચાર અને આચારમાં સમન્વય અને સર્વધર્મ સમભાવ અદ્ભુત રીતે વ્યકત થતા હતા. સૂફીવાદનો દારા શિકોહ ચાહક હતો. અલબત્ત રાજકીય દૂરંદેશી અને સૈનિક કૂટનીતિ તેના વ્યકિતત્વમાં રજમાત્ર ન હતી. પરિણામે ઇ.સ. ૧૬૫૮માં સુમરગઢમાં ઔરંગઝેબે તેને પરાજય આપ્યો અને શાહજહાંના અનુગામીની ભારતના સમ્રાટ થવાની આશા પર પાણી ફરી વળ્યું. પણ શારજહાંના શાસનકાળ દરમિયાન દારા શિકોહ અનેક રાજયોના સૂબા તરીકે કાર્ય કરી પોતાની સર્વધર્મ સમભાવની નીતિને સાકાર કરી હતી. શાહજહાંએ દારા શિકોહને અમદાવાદના સૂબા તરીકે ઇ. સ. ૧૬૪૮માં નિયુકત કર્યોહતો. એ પૂર્વે ઔરંગઝેબે એક જૈનમંદિરને મસ્જિદ બનાવવાનું ફરમાન આપ્યું હતું. પણ સૂબા તરીકે નિયુકત થયાના ચોવીસ કલાકમાં જ દારા શિકોહે ઔરંગઝેબના એ ફરમાનને રદ કરી ‘શાહ-ઇ-બુલંદ ઇકબાલ મહંમદ દારા શિકોહ’ની મહોરવાળું નવું ફરમાન બહાર પાડી જૈનમંદિરને યથાવત્ રાખવા અને તેમાં ઘૂસી ગયેલા ફકીરો અને ભિખારીઓને તરત ત્યાંથી દૂર કર્યા હતા. આ ફરમાનનો અમલ થતા શેઠ શાંતિદાસ ઝવેરીએ દારા શિકોહના આવા સમભાવપ્રેરક પ્રથમ પગલાની પ્રશંસા કરી હતી. જયારે ઔરંગઝેબે દારા શિકોહના આવા પગલાની કટ્ટર મૌલવીઓ દ્વારા ટીકાઓ કરાવી હતી. આમ ઔરંગઝેબે ધાર્મિક અને રાજકીય બંને ક્ષેત્રોમાં દારા શિકોહને માત કરવા ફુટનીતિ આદરી હતી. પરિણામે ધીમે ધીમે કટ્ટર મૌલવીઓ દારા શિકોહને ઇસ્લામનો શત્રુ માનવા લાગ્યા. દારા શિકોહને આવા વિરોધોની કાંઈ ખાસ પડી ન હતી. તે તો તેના આઘ્યાત્મિક મનનમાં લીન રહેતો. તેના આઘ્યાત્મિક ચિંતનની સાક્ષી પૂરતા કેટલાક ગ્રંથોમાં સફીનતુલ અવલિયા (૧૬૪૦), સકીનતુલ અવલિયા (૧૬૪૨), રિસાલ-એ- હકનુમા (૧૬૪૬), હસ્નાતુલ આરેફિન (૧૬૫૨), મુકાલિમ-એ-બાબાલાલ વ દારા શુકુહ જેવા સૂફીગ્રંથોનો સમાવેશ થાય છે. સૂફીગ્રંથો ઉપરાંત દારા શિકોહએ વેદાંત અને તસવ્વુફનો પણ ડો અભ્યાસ કર્યો હતો. એ અભ્યાસના પરિપાક રૂપે વેદાંત અને તસવ્વુફનો તુલનાત્મક અભ્યાસ રજૂ કરતો ગ્રંથ ‘મજમઅુલ બહેરીન’ (૧૬૬૫) તેમણે તૈયાર કર્યોહતો. આ ઉપરાંત ઉપનિષદોનો અભ્યાસ પણ દારા શિકોહના અત્યંત રસનો વિષય હતો. તેણે ‘સિર્રે અકબર’ (૧૬૫૭) નામક ગ્રંથમાં ૫૦ ઉપનિષદોનો ફારસીમાં અનુવાદ કર્યોહતો. તેના માર્ગદર્શન તળે જ ‘યોગેવાસિષ્ટ ગીતા’ અને ‘પ્રબોધ ચંદ્રવિધા’ જેવા સંસ્કૃત ગ્રંથોનો ફારસીમાં અનુવાદ થયો હતો. ઔરંગઝેબ દારા શિકોહની આવી ઉદાર ધાર્મિક પ્રવૃત્તિઓને ન સાંખી શકયો અને કટ્ટર મૌલવીઓ દ્વાર દારા શિકોહ માટે ફાંસીનો ફતવો જાહેર કરાવ્યો. જાહેરમાં દારા શિકોહને ફાંસીને માચડે ચડાવી દેવામાં આવ્યો. દિલ્હીના હુમાયુના મકબરા પાસે દારા શિકોહને દફનાવવામાં આવ્યો છે.